1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of apparatus and methods for use of such apparatus for the power driving of nails during construction and the like. The invention is more particularly related to a method and apparatus for practicing the method, wherein, nailing guns designed for vertical nailing alone can be easily converted to safe and tireless operation in horizontal nailing, while still complying with all safety regulations. The invention even more particularly relates to the method, wherein, an auxiliary safety trigger is operable from a position at a distance from the normal safety trigger, in order to facilitate the use for horizontal nailing.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There is essentially no prior art as to this invention. Nailing guns, for vertical nailing, such as flooring and the like are well-known, and in wide use. However, because of the balance of such guns, and the necessity of depressing a safety trigger for use of such guns, and because of the configuration of the gun, and the weight of the gun, is such that a man, cannot properly handle the gun for horizontal nailing, the only method heretofore used by which the gun may be handled effectively for horizontal nailing, such as framing and the like, has been to tape, or otherwise, permanetly hold the safety trigger in the active position, while doing the horizontal nailing. This cannot be considered prior art since the present invention deals with a method and apparatus for using an auxiliary safety switch or trigger, so that safety precautions are always observed.